Pictures
by Her Name Is Erika
Summary: James Garrett wasn’t oblivious because he realized Zoey’s hand was never his to hold. Zoey’s lips were never his to kiss, and his arms weren’t destined to encircle Zoey’s frame, even though he tried. A picutre was the sole proof of this fact.


**A/N: I was thinking about this on the way to school. It's a rainy day, and figured it was time for a little angst because I'm in a cranky mood. I believe no one should talk before ten. Too early. Enough of my chatter, and just enjoy this oneshot. And I was listening to "Your Love Is A Lie" by Simple Plan, so that gave me inspiration on how to write it.**

**It's sort of a drabble.**

**Disclaimer: No. Not mine. I hate writing these things. **

--

**Pictures**

James Garrett wasn't blind or oblivious to anything around him.

In fact, it was pretty clear. It was in the framed pictures his roommates kept in their dorm. Well, this framed picture belonged to Michael. He couldn't help but feel secondary, and feel like he'd never blend in. The gold frame sparkled, and the picture was of three boys, quite young. James would guess about age ten, eleven at the most.

He also concluded that they were Logan, Michael, and Chase.

"This picture was taken way back when we were in the sixth grade, and all became best friends," Michael explained, one day when he questioned it.

James really wasn't oblivious to the glow that somehow took over his girlfriend's face when she mentioned him. Her eyes seemed to dance with mirth, and reminiscence, and her face grew a little more radiant. Yet, she smiled gently, and James tried his best not to frown at the thought that would become reality at the end of the semester.

He knew of the 'Chase & Zoey' saga at PCA. Characterized as best friends, and almost inseparable until now. James sighed, closing his math textbook, as they did homework, not really wanting to find the _x_ variable of anything. Zoey looked up, and met her boyfriend eyes with the faraway look in them.

"James?"

He had to ask. It was better sooner or later. Actually he didn't know. James could leaner towards the option of sooner but what if he didn't want to hear it. What if he wasn't really ready to hear the answer? Later would seem as if time decided to drag on and become painfully slow. What if it took forever for him to actually digest her answer to his question?

He was trying to be the boyfriend he could be.

"Are you okay?" she questioned, with concern. James nodded in reply.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he answered, with a smile that hid his uncertainty. The smile on his face hid the uncertainty that would be brought to light by the end of the semester. "Hey, come on. Let's go a javaccino…"

"Sure, I'd love to," Zoey replied, and stood up to get her cell phone. "Just give me two minutes?"

"Two minutes," he repeated, and kissed her cheek. She smiled at him, before disappearing off.

James really wasn't oblivious, although his front was intended to make him portray that. But he wasn't oblivious to the framed picture that sat in the middle of his girlfriend's pink-covered bed. It looked recent, and there was no denying it, as there was a picture of a bushy-haired teenager, and his girlfriend. She rested his head on his shoulder, as they smiled widely for the camera, they looked like they didn't have a care in the world.

The frame had the words 'You & Me. Best Friends' beautifully engraved.

James put the framed photo back to its previous spot, frowning slight, but when her voice reached his voice, he acted and he smiled because it wasn't the end of the semester yet.

"Hey, you ready to go?" she questioned, as he crossed over to her she was. Her blonde hair was curled, and she just looked radiant, even though he realized he never induce that radiance to begin with. But he'd take it because it wasn't the end of the semester yet.

"Yeah," and he kissed her lips. They parted interlocked hands. "Let's go."

James Garrett wasn't oblivious because he realized Zoey's hand was never his to hold. Zoey's lips were never his to kiss, and his arms weren't destined to encircle Zoey's frame, even though he tried.

But _his_ were.

Pictures were worth a thousand words, but the pictures nestled in her bed, proved pictures were only worth three. And those wirds had so much more importance.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I'm done. I hope I kept it in character. It's sort of James thinking ahead to what'll happen when Chase comes back. There's Zames in there, but hints of Choey here and there.**

**Review, while I go to my Creative Writing class, and silently wonder why I'm even there. Ugh.**

**-Erika**


End file.
